The purpose of this training program is to provide education in the pharmacological sciences and to train students in the philosophies, strategies and techniques of modern biological research. Graduates of this program in the past have obtained postdoctoral research experiences and then taken positions at universities, government laboratories or industrial research laboratories. There are 25 faculty associated with the program and thirty five students currently in the graduate program in pharmacological sciences. When a student has completed the requirements for the PhD degree, he or she will: 1. Have a basic understanding of areas closely allied to pharmacological sciences including physiology, molecular biology and biochemistry. 2. Have a broad background knowledge in pharmacological sciences. 3. Possess advanced knowledge in the specialty of the pharmacological sciences concerned with his or her dissertation research. 4. Have demonstrated the ability to design and perform research of high quality and communicate the results to others in a lucid manner. The program is characterized by the size and excellence of its faculty, the breadth and depth of research training opportunities and an exceptionally rich environment for education and research in the biological sciences. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]